Hunger Strike
by TheDisneyOutsider
Summary: Sam is worried about Dean, and he will go to extreme lengths to help him. Wee!chester, Teen!chester


It started out subtle at first, only taking one piece of toast in the morning or just the bottom crumbs at the end of the lucky charms, but the more time that past, the more evident it became to Sam what was going on.

As long as he could remember, Sam always knew that money was tight in his family. Once he started school, Sam could always see the difference between the rags and hand me downs that he wore and the new, name brand clothes of the kids in his class. He had always known it was bad, but he never felt it was terrible.

That was because of his big brother, Dean. Sam had never known what hunger really was. Dean had taken care of him since he was very small. Sure his dad was technically his guardian, but Dean was the one who made sure Sam had bathed, that he had finished his homework, and most importantly, that he had gotten enough to eat.

Their father, John, had often gone away for long periods of time, leaving Dean and Sam alone to take care of themselves until he returned. He always left them money for groceries, however, often his jobs ran much longer than expected, and that money for groceries had never lasted long.

Dean tried his hardest to make the money last, but most times it was gone long before John returned, and Dean was left to figure out how to feed two growing boys on next to no food.

This dilemma is what Sam was now facing. He had just turned ten years old, and he was becoming more aware of the world around him than ever before. Things that Sam used to accept in his youth were now becoming more clear, and he was suddenly more aware of the real horrors that the world held in its shadows.

The first time Sam had really noticed was one cold night in November. His dad had been gone for three weeks and the food was now down to the bare minimum; two cans of spagettios, a few slices of bread, and a rusty can of something that was so old Sam could no longer read the label. His tummy was growling and when six o' clock rolled around, the little brother turned to Dean in search of a meal to satisfy his nagging stomach.

"Dean, I'm hungry." Sam informed the older boy.

Dean pulled his attention away from the static filled screen to look down at his much too skinny for his liking brother. He sighed to himself, knowing that there was next to nothing in the cupboards and inwardly cursed their father for doing this to him again. He hated being in this position. He knew one thing for sure though; Sammy wasn't going to go without a hot meal, ever.

"Ok Sammy," Dean responded, getting up, "You'll have to have spagettios again though."

Sam's face fell, "I'm sick of Spagettios," he voiced.

Dean's stomach growled hungrily, having not eaten in two days.

"I know Sammy, but don't worry, we'll have something better tomorrow," he promised his brother. And he would keep that promise, even if he had to disobey his dad and go down to the shabby restaurant bar and hustle pool.

Sam followed Dean to the kitchen and pulled out a chair, sitting down on his knees, while Dean got out a pot and heated up the fast meal. Once heated, he scooped out some in a bowl and placed it in front of his brother. Wrapping up the rest, the fourteen year old placed it in the mini fridge; saving it for Sam's lunch the next day.

Sam picked up his spoon hungrily, but stopped to look up at Dean, "Aren't you having some?" He asked curiously, noticing his brother sit down with nothing.

"Naw, I had a big lunch today, I'm stuffed," he lied smoothly.

Sam was quiet for a moment; Dean hadn't eaten with him in two days.

"But I saw you at lunch," he countered, "You were playing ball with Greg and Mark."

"Yeah, well I ate after." He assured.

"But Dean-"

"Sam would you just shut up and eat the damn food!" The older boy snapped.

Sam stared at his brother for a moment before picking up his fork and starting to eat, the noodles now tasting like cardboard. If Dean wasn't going to take care of himself, then Sam would just have to do it for him. As he finished his supper, he brainstormed ideas on just how to make sure his brother ate.

XXXXXXXXXX

The next time their dad went away, he promised it would take two days tops. This time though, Sam knew better than to believe him, and this time, Sam knew what he had to do to make the brothers' food supply last.

He woke up early the first morning, before Dean, and began setting his plan into action. He showered quickly, dressed and made his way into the kitchen. Grabbing a plate from the cupboard, Sam set it down and opened the jar of peanut butter. Taking a spoon, Sam scooped a tiny portion of the peanut butter onto the spoon and proceeded to smear it on the clean plate. Satisfied with his work, the boy capped the peanut butter once more and sat the now dirty plate in the sink. His stomach growled but he didn't care, Dean was more important.

Soon after, a tousled hair Dean clambered groggily into the kitchen.

"Mornin' Sammy," he yawned, "What d'you want for breakfast?"

"Oh I already ate," Sam lied, pointing to the dirty dishes in the sink.

Dean looked at his brother and shrugged before taking a small serving of cereal for himself. As long as he thought Sam was eating, and didn't notice their food sources getting low, Dean would eat too. Sam smiled to himself, a small victory.

XX

For four days now Sam had managed to keep his charade up, not that it had been easy. Dean's job was to watch out for Sammy, and Dean took that job very seriously. Many times Dean had questioned Sam about breakfast, or handed him a lunch on the way out the door, but Sam was getting better at coming up with excuses, and had managed to slip his uneaten lunches back into the cupboard without Dean noticing.

Cleverness did not however halt his stomach from growling in hunger, or his head from becoming dizzy and sore. Sam's stomach was begging for a proper meal.

That night, the brothers were spending the evening indoors, Dean watching TV and Sam putting the finishing touches on a project that was due the next day. As Sam tried to focus his eyes on the page in front of him, the words he was writing started to blur and his hand became shaky. Suddenly the world went dark.

XXXX

"Sam! Sammy! C'mon Sam wake up!"

Sam slowly began to open his eyes, his brother's words ringing in his head.

"Dean?" he asked, squinting his eyes to try and get his brother's image to stay in focus.

"Sammy!? Yeah Sammy it's me!" Dean reassured, pulling his brother closer towards him.

"Wha' 'appened?" Sam asked drowsily.

"I don't know, you just fainted," Dean explained.

Sam's stomach growled loudly in the quiet room.

"Sammy when was the last time you ate?" Dean questioned worriedly.

The younger brother glanced at the older boy guiltily, "I dunno, a few days maybe."

"I few days!?" Sam shrieked alarmed, "Why have you not eaten in days!?"

Sam shrugged silently, looking down to his lap.

"Oh no! We are way past shrugging! Now tell me right now why you haven't eaten in days!?"

"I didn't know if dad…" Sam whispered, stopping himself.

"If Dad what Sammy?" Dean encouraged.

"If he would be home in time," the younger boy finished quietly.

"Home in time? In time for what?" Dean asked confused, "Sam why don't you start at the beginning?"

Sam sighed, looking up at his brother sadly.

"Last time Dad was away he left for a long time. We were almost out of food. You weren't eating Dean! I know you weren't! You were trying to save it for me! I just thought…" Sam trailed off.

"Oh Sammy," Dean sighed, "You didn't."

"I'm sorry Dean!" Sam apologized sadly, "I didn't want you to get sick because of me!"

"Yeah well now you're sick Sammy," Dean stated simply.

The two were silent for a moment.

Dean smiled slightly, "We really are a pair aren't we?"

Sam looked up quizzically.

"We would rather get ourselves sick than have each other sick," he clarified.

Sam gave a half smile; he wouldn't be able to live without Dean.

"How 'bout we make a promise?" Dean suggested.

"What kind of promise?"

"You promise to never lie to me about eating again," He shot the younger boy a stern look, "and I promise to make sure that we BOTH get enough to eat."

Sam nodded, "Ok."

"I mean it Sam, you ever have a problem or are worried about me or Dad again, you come talk to us, got it? No more of this secrets crap between us," Dean warned.

"I know Dean, I won't, I'm sorry," Sam stuttered out.

"I'm sorry too little brother," Dean replied, pulling Sam close.

**A/N-anon request on Tumblr. Special thanks to jerk-and-bitch on Tumblr for helping me brainstorm! Hope you enjoy and reviews would be lovely! :)**


End file.
